maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Brewer
RudyCharacter model called "Rudy" that is unlocked for multiplayer has the same appearance of Brewer, which indicates that "Rudy" is the character's first name. Brewer was a neighbor of Max Payne in Hoboken, New Jersey. He lived at the same building as Max Payne's Hoboken apartment. Brewer is an insane war veteran, as his jacket indicates. The real source for his insanity is unknown, but it is possible that suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. In 2012, he kills himself with a bomb to save Payne from a group of Mafia goons. Max enters his apartment, revealing a journal describing a bomb, as well newspaper clippings of Payne since 2001, indicating that Brewer followed Max. Biography Background Not much is known about Brewer's background life, but it appears that Brewer was part of the 5th Platoon, presumably in Vietnam. This can be seen on the jacket he wears that covers up the bomb. He may have lost his sanity from the things he saw, resulting in him killing himself many years later, to rid himself of his troubles. The conspiracy theories and Brewer's nonsensical way of talking indicates he suffers from some sort of mental illness, possibly schizophrenia. Like Max, Brewer also seems to be unemployed. Later life It is unknown what Brewer did after possibly serving in the army. By 2001, it seems that he already moved to live in an apartment in New Jersey. He began to follow and keep an eye on the famous NYPD detective Max Payne, at least since the events in Roscoe Street Station. Over the time, he started to build a bomb for himself, and described it in his journal. The original intended purpose for this bomb is unknown. Death After Max kills the son of Anthony DeMarco, he is hunted by a large group of mobsters. While Max is escaping his apartment complex, a mobster catches him at gunpoint. Brewer comes out of his apartment and shoots the man, then turns to Max and tells him not be afraid of fire. He says that although it will burn him, it will cleanse him in the long run. Wires are visible on his chest, and he approaches three mobsters, detonating a bomb. This kills all four of them. Max investigates Brewer's apartment, which is filthy and messy. Taped to a wall are examinable newspaper clippings detailing Max's fall from grace as a police officer, and conspiracy theories are written on another wall in black marker. A manifesto sits on a table with more bombs and tools. This indicates that Brewer had other plans with his explosives before Anthony DeMarco and his men showed up. Max regrets Brewer's death, and attempts to justify it to himself by saying that Brewer was waiting for an opportunity to make a difference and wished to get to know a little bit more about Brewer. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' comics **''After the Fall'' **''Hoboken Blues'' *''Max Payne 3'' **Anyone Can Buy Me a Drink (Killed) Behind the scenes *Brewer appears to have post-traumatic stress disorder, proving some symptoms by how he believes he can cleanse himself of his sins by blowing himself up along with others. Name *Brewer's first name was never revealed during single-player campaign, however when the player accomplishes platinum medals on both arcade modes, a character model called "Rudy" is unlocked for multiplayer Deathmatch, which has the same appearance as Brewer, indicating they are the same person. It also says "Rudy" on the Army jacket thats he wears. References Category:Characters Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters